


Into the Sunset

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, Discussion of crossdressing, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Roleplay, Saloon girls, discussion of roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Cowboys and Indians is declasse; if Bucky wants Tony to ride off into the sunset with him, they need to rethink their roles. Or: the one where Bucky and Tony are really bored watching a movie.





	Into the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> for G1 fill, Roleplay: Cowboy
> 
> And once again, art by monobuu. I swear, she spoils us so much...

“So,” Bucky intoned, using his movie narrator voice, which was surprisingly good, “in tonight’s Epic Western Adventure, we have our main character, the Jaded Former Hero, the Saloon Girl with the Heart of Gold, and the Inexplicably Wearing Black Villain.” Tony could swear he was actually hearing the capital letters being pronounced.

The movie watching had become a thing; when they’d had a busy day of superheroing and didn’t really want to be social, they’d hide up in Tony’s penthouse, throw a few movies in, and just chill out. Three months ago, Bucky’d gone through every badly dubbed wire-work ninja assassin movie that he could get his hands on; now, they were going systematically through western flicks.

“If he didn’t wear black, how would we know he was the bad guy?” Tony pointed out. “You think the Saloon Girl will get to hit someone over the head with a chair this time? That’s always awesome.”

“Depends,” Bucky said, taking a handful of popcorn and eating it one piece at a time. “If they just start a bar fight, then yes. If the bad guy shoots the piano player first, I think she’s a fainter. She’s got curly hair.”

Tony hummed in agreement and leaned against Bucky’s side, grabbing his own handful of popcorn. “I think she should run away with the villain and take up a life of crime. He’s clearly better-looking.”

“She’ll trade her white frilly little pants for black ones?” Bucky tilted his head to one side. “I like it. Red corset, though. That pink thing would look silly with black drawers. And you’re right; he’s got awesome facial hair. Also, like, what is it with the hero being blonde and blue-eyed. Not everyone can look like Captain America.”

“You want a turn at being the Sheriff?” Tony teased.

“No,” Bucky said. “When we played cowboys and Indians when I was a kid, I was always the injun. Knocked out the hero, slung the girl over my saddlebow and tied her to the train tracks.”

“It’s the First Nations now,” Tony said. “Or indigenous people. Cowboys and injuns is full of harmful stereotypes and cultural appropriation.” He grabbed another handful of popcorn. “Hafta make the bad guy white nowadays.”

“S’long as I can still steal the saloon girl,” Bucky said. “Throw her over my shoulder, smack her ass a few times, go off and have my wicked way with her.” He eyed Tony speculatively. “You’re the saloon girl, by the way, in this scenario.”

“I would make a _stellar_ saloon girl,” Tony said. “I look amazing in a corset.”

Bucky inhaled sharply, accidentally choked on a piece of popcorn and spent a few seconds coughing. “Yeah,” he said, hoarsely, “I bet you do. Little frilly pants, too, with a convenient slit. I could see it. You dancing on top of the piano, drinking too much, you followed your heart out West, but he ran off on you, and now you’re just looking to fill the void.”

“Yeah? You reckon I’m going to fill it with a bad boy like you, hm? Rustlin’ cattle, robbing stagecoaches, slinging your pistols at any man dares to look at you wrong?”

“ _You_ ,” Bucky said, putting the popcorn aside and dragging Tony into his lap, “like bad boys. And I’ll absolutely sling my pistol at any man who dares look at you. You’re _my_ saloon girl.” He slid one hand down Tony’s back until he reached Tony’s back pocket, using it to yank him closer.

Tony squirmed around until he was facing Bucky directly, straddling Bucky’s thighs, and draped his arms over Bucky’s shoulders. “Is that so?” he wondered. “You going to keep me in cheap liquor and frilly drawers?”

“Well, sometimes I’d take ‘em off you,” Bucky said, bouncing Tony suggestively. “An’ I could absolutely tie you to the railroad track until you were overcome by my charm, an’ I just had to keep you for my own.” He nuzzled at Tony’s neck. “Bet you’d look pretty all stretched out an’ helpless.”

Tony tipped his head back to give Bucky more room to work. “I don’t know,” he mused. “What’m I getting out of this deal? A girl’s got to have standards, you know.”

“I’ll buy you all the purdy dresses you want, an’ I’ll find that no’count that broke your heart and shoot ‘im dead,” Bucky said, drawling. It was a very bad drawl, not the slightest bit western. More Jersey than Texas.

“Tempting,” Tony said, trailing his hand down Bucky’s chest. “You going to teach me how to shoot your gun?”

 “Oh, absolutely,” Bucky said. “Can’t be too careful with a gal that don’t know how to handle a man’s _gun_.”

Tony smirked and rolled his hips against Bucky’s growing erection. “Good thing I already know how to ride.”

“Rode hard an’ put away wet’s a good look on you, too,” Bucky said. He had reason to know; Tony often felt a bit wrung out after his sexy boyfriend drilled him through the mattress. “Whatcha say, cowgirl, you wanna go for a ride?”

Tony leaned in to catch Bucky’s mouth in a kiss. “If you think you can keep up.”

“You get too far ahead, I c’n lasso you in,” Bucky threatened, smiling hard enough that it made continuing to kiss a little sloppy. He nudged Tony out of his lap -- they’d tried having sex on the sofa a few times and either the cushions slipped out, or Bucky knocked the whole thing over, neither of which was exactly conducive to preserving the mood.

Tony slid off Bucky’s lap and stood up, catching his hand and pulling him along toward the bedroom. “Maybe you’ll try it and find out I’m the villain after all,” he suggested. “Luring you off alone to take you for everything you’ve got.” He looked Bucky up and down with an obvious leer.

“Well, you definitely got the mustache for that, doll,” Bucky told him. “You gonna talk pretty to me an’ relieve me of my virtue?”

Tony feigned surprise. “You’ve got virtue?”

“A few,” Bucky said, and without even a grunt of effort -- supersoldier boyfriend, so unfair, and yet, so, so hot -- slung Tony over his shoulder like a bag of grain. “So, we’re establishin’ here that _I_ am the bad guy.” For emphasis, he swatted Tony’s backside, just hard enough to sting.

Tony yelped and wriggled, secure in his faith that Bucky wouldn’t drop him. “Oh _please_ , Mistah Bad Guy,” he said, in a drawl that wasn’t any better than Bucky’s, “don’t hurt me. I’d do _anything_.”

“Anything sounds good,” Bucky said. “We’ll start there an’ work our way through _everything_.” 

 


End file.
